Bocah
by Arumighty
Summary: Chapter 5 -end- UP/Hidupnya normal, terlampau terlalu normal, kesibukan karena hidup sendiri di kota besar dan juga kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa, dan perubahannya datang ketika seorang bocah yang menggigil, menabraknya karena kuah ramyun/my first fict in this fandom/EXO/Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kai, and the other, mind to Read n Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Bocah**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. Pemilihan genre yang ngawur. warning bisa bertambah seiring waktu ehem. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Televisi di ruang tengah itu menyala. Menapilkan kakak cantik yang rapi, sedang menjelaskan tentang cuaca untuk hari ini. Aroma teh _earl gray_ menyeruak dari ruangan itu. Asapnya masih mengepul, menandakan belum lama dibuat. Kyungsoo laki-laki 21 tahun itu masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang dia pilah pilah untuk dimasukkan ke dalam map dengan warna yang berbeda, sebelum memasukkannnya kedalam tas ransel hitamnya.

Hari sudah pagi, seharusnya matahari telah membumbung tinggi, memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Namun nyatanya sinarnya terhalang awan kelabu disana. Kakak cantik yang ada di televisi itu terus saja menenkankan bahwa hujan akan mengguyur sepanjang hari, tapi tak begitu dihiraukan oleh lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, terdapat kantung mata dibawah mata bulatnya. Dia lelah. Tentu saja, statusnya yang sebagai mahasiswa sastra membuatnya harus banyak banyak membaca berbagai macam literatur sampai malam untuk setiap mata kuliahnya.

Dan sekarang dia melihat kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding dekat televisinya yang menyala. Sudah waktunya untuk memulai rutinitasnya yang melelahkan.

Tanpa berniat menyentuh teh-nya, dia mengambil jaketnya, dan menggendong tas punggungnya yang terlihat berat itu. Dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Lift yang tak lagi beroprasi membuat Kyungsoo rela menuruni tangga besi yang mulai berkarat, dan berderit disetiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Dia tak peduli, dia harus cepat. Cepat kekampusnya, mendengarkan ceramah panjang dosennya, menyerahkan tugasnya, pergi ke kantin, makan, masuk ke perpustakaan, meminjam beberapa buku tebal dari sana sebagai referensi rekomendasi dari dosen, dan dia yakin tidak mudah menemukan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh dosen-dosen itu, kemudian pulang, maka berakhirlah harinya yang melelahkan dan monoton itu. Ya cepatlah berlalu, dan cepat berakhirlah harinya yang melelahkan.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal sementaranya. Kyungsoo harus rela meninggalkan rumah dan hidup sendiri di kota besar itu, memulai hidup mandiri dan belajar menjadi orang dewasa.

Belum genap dua menit Kyungsoo berdiri di halte bersamaan dengan orang-orang terlihat sibuk itu, karena sesekali mendelik kearah jam tangan mereka dan berdecih. Hujan turun dengan deras dan tanpa aba-aba. Kyungsoo semakin menurunkan pundaknya, dia menghela nafas kecewa. Oh salahkan dirinnya sendiri, bukankah dia sudah di peringatkan tadi.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah bis tiba, dan lagi dia naik berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang sibuk itu. Berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf, dan berakhir berdiri dengan menggenggam pegangan diatasnya.

* * *

Waktu berlalu lamban bagi Kyungsoo. Sekarang dia sudah duduk di salah satu tempat di katin kampusnya, dengan mengehela nafas lelah.

"Soo-ya kantung matamu semakin hitam saja."

Jongdae, kawannya dari fakultas seni menghampirinya, duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum yang selalu sama setiap bertemu, terlalu cerah. Kyungsoo tak berniat membalas perkatakaan memberi isyarat pada anak penjaga kantin untuk segera membawakan pesanannya.

Kyungsoo mulai menyuapkan makanannya, saat makanan Jongdae datang. Menikmati makan siang yang dirangkap sebagai sarapannya, mengetahui dia tak sempat sarapan tadi, bahkan belum sempat menyentuh tehnya tadi. Jongdae masih sibuk dengan lambaian tangan teman-temannya.

"Nah Soo-ya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Jongdae membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanannya. Jongdae melirik kearah gerombolan gadis yang sedang bercanda di salalah satu meja.

" Salah satu gadis disana itu seniorku, dia sedang aktif, kau diincar seniorku."

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya, dan buru-buru meminum minumannya. Sementara Jongdae tertawa membahana. Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah menyadari hal ini

Oh ini tidak dihitung di jadwal _hari yang sibuk_ miliknya. Ya di lupa menambahkan seharunya. Digoda oleh si Troll Jongdae sampai tersedak. Dan harinya akan sempurna.

"Bercandamu sangat lucu Kim Jongdae-_ssi._"

"Oh tentu, terima kasih."

Dan dimulailah cerita panjang lebar seorang Jongdae, sementara Kyungsoo menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hujan masih saja turun dengan deras dan tanpa ampun. Dan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Tidak belum kerumah, pertanyaannya bagaimana dia pergi ke halte dekat kampusnya, apa dia harus menerjang hujan lagi seperti tadi pagi? Ah tidak, dia beruntung pagi tadi. Kris begitu orang kampus memanggilnya, membocenginya dengan mobilnya yang mewah, sehingga dia tak perlu berbasah-basah. Dia hanya berharap ada orang baik lagi selain Kris yang akan memboncenginya lagi.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam petang, dan hujan masih setia mengguyur kota itu. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket dan membenahi tas punggungnya yang ternyata semakin berat, ditambah buku-buku literatur itu. Sepertinya tidak akan ada orang baik macam Kris layaknya yang dia harapakan. Baiklah, tak ada siapapun yang dikenali olehnya kecuali penjaga perpustakaan yang duduk dengan kacamata tebal, menggantung di hidungnya.

"Tuan Do, masih belum pulang?" nona penjaga perpustakaan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dekat pintu tanpa berniat membukanya.

"Kurasa hujannya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat, Apa kau terburu-buru?"Lanjutnya, sadar juga gelagat Kyungsoo yang gelisah .

"Ah ma-maaf, iya," Jawab Kyungsoo, ya tentu saja dia sedang terburu-buru, terburu-buru untuk segera pulang, menikmati ranjangnya dan bergelung dengan selimutnya, dengan secangkir coklat panas, oh ya dia sedang terburu-buru lepas dari hari-harinya yang melelahkan, dan menuju akhir pekan yang menenangkan. Ya mengetahui besok adalah akhir pekan.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu merogoh kearah loker dibawah mejanya, mengeluarkan payung berwarna bening.

"Gunakan ini, kau tak membawanyakan? Ini milik anggota perpustakaan, kau bisa menggunakannya." Ujarnya kalem. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Raut mukanya sepeprti mengatakan _'benarkah tidak apa-apa?' _dan si penjaga perpustakaan itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. Dia menampik pikirannya bahwa sudah tidak ada orang baik disekitarnya sekarang ini, ya dia salah.

Kyungsoo menerima tawaran si pustakawan, dia meraih payung yang di tawarkan kepadanya. Dia membungkuk sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih, mengatakan akan mengembalikan payungnya besok, dan berlalu pergi.

Hujan memang tak selebat tadi siang. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati, mengetahui jalanan basah dan cukup licin, sesekali menghindari genangan air di jalannya. Dia sampai di halte, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bisnya datang. Tak seramai seperti tadi pagi, jadi Kyungsoo masih mendapat bangku di dalam busnya meski harus berhimpitan dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya, yang terkantuk kantuk, dan seorang wanita tua yang mengoceh tentang menantunya dan semacamnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo turun dari bisnya, membuka kembali payungnya dan berjalan di trotoar yang mulai sepi. Aroma dari kaldu ramyun membuat perutnya meronta. Dilihatnya kedai yang menawarkan kehangatan di seberang jalan. Dan ya mungkin semangkuk ramyun hangat tak masalah.

Setelah dipastikan jalanan sepi kendaraan, dia menyebrang, menuju kedai itu. Dia disambut pelayannnya yang ramah, kedainya nampak ramai, dilihat dari jumlah orang yang menimkati ramyun mereka disini.

Setelah ditunjukkan meja kosong oleh si pelayan, Kyungsoo duduk dan menunggu pesanannnya datang, tak seberapa lama, pesanannya datang. Dan dia menikmati makanannya dengan khidmad.

Ya mungkin setelah ini dia akan melepaskan semua lelahnya, dia akan tidur, tidak, dia akan mandi dulu, kemudian tidur, dan menemukan dirinya terbangun ketika matahari telah membumbung tinggi, ya ya dia akan menikmati akhir pekannya dengan bermalas-malasan. Hei jarang sekali seorang Do Kyungsoo menikmati hari liburnya dengan bermalas-malasan, selalu saja ada yang dia kerjakan, tidak ada habisnya. Dan untuk hari libur kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi normal, layaknya pemuda _single _seumurannya di akhir pekan.

Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan makanannya, dia duduk berrsandar sebentar, memanggil pelayan, dan membayar tagihannya. Saat dia bangkit dan melihat sekelilinya, dia baru sadar kedai kecil ini semakin ramai pengunjung, pelayannya nampak kewalahan meangani pesanan para pelanggannya.

Salah satu pelayan yang menangani pelanggan _ruwet_ berjalan mundur, menangani setiap meja yang dilewatinya,membawa mangkuk ramyun utuh di nampan yang dia bawa. Dan ketika dia berbalik, dia tak melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya, hanya dalam hitungan detik, isi ramyun itu telah berpindah ke tubuh Kyungsoo, menodai jaketnya.

Si pelayan, membelalakkan matanya kaget, tak henti-hentinya dia mengucapkan kata maaf, seraya memunguti helai-helai mie yang jatuh di lantai dan mangkuknya. Kyungsoo menenangkan si pelayan yang masih saja mengucapkan kata maaf, dengan mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa dan segera meninggalkan kedai. Di rasanya rasa bersalah si pelayan mengurang, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lagi, membuka kembali payungnya dan bergegas menuju rumahnya.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi menuju rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti, seseorang menabranya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan pelan layaknya engsel yang kurang oli, ditemukannya seorang bocah kini memegangi ujung jaketnya. Manik bocah itu menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok lain, mungkin orang tua si bocah atau saudara si bocah yang merasa kehilangan. Tapi nihil, dia tak menemukan siapapun dewasa, kecuali dirinya dan si bocah yang basah.

"Tu-Tuan.." Si bocah mengeluarkan suara, Kyungsoo masih diam menunggu, dengan mata yang diliputi keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Dan membulat sempurna.

"Baumu.." kalimat si bocah menggantung, dan Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya sebelumnya, dia masih menunggu.

"…membuatku lapar," Kyungsoo tersentak, kemudian tangannya yang bebas menyentuh bagian dadanya yang terkena kaldu ramyun tadi. Si bocah masih menatap Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo berbalik kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan si bocah.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, si bocah menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri?" Lagi, si Bocah mengangguk. Tubuhnya yang kecil di balut dengan piayama tipis, basah pula.

"Dimana rumahmu?" si bocah menggeleng lagi. Oh ya sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan untuk si bocah, namun Kyungsoo tak tega membiarkan si bocah yang basah ini semakin kedinginan apalagi dia mengaku lapar.

"Ba-baiklah, untuk sementara, kau mau ikut denganku?" Kyungsoo memberi tawaran, mata si bocah berbinar, meski bibirnya tak menyunggingkan senyum. Oh sungguh bukan bocah yang manis.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka, di apartemen kecil namun nyaman bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekali lagi memperhatikan bocah yang masih saja memegang kelingkingnya, tangan mungilnya dingin. Kyungsoo meminta si bocah untuk menunggu sementara dirinya masuk dan mencarikan handuk dan pakaian kering yang kiranya seukuran dengan si bocah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si bocah sudah berganti pakaian, pakaian yang kebesaran, sehingga memperlihatkan pundaknya yang kecil. Itu ukuran yang paling kecil yang dia punya.

"Kau laparkan? Aku hanya punya ramyun instan, makanlah,"

Si bocah mengangguk, dan memakan Ramyun instan yang telah dibuatkan untuknya. Kyungsoo terdiam, dia memperhatikan bocah yang sedang menikmati ramyunnya dengan lahap. Tangan kirinya menompang dagunya, dia perhatikan sekali lagi si bocah, bocah dengan rambut hitam namun sedikit kusam dan acak-acakan, kulitnya sedikit gelap, matanya mempunyai tatapan tajam, meski masih sekecil ini.

"Terima kasih," Dua kata itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyuungsoo berdehem.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"K-kai," bocah itu menjawab ragu. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kai? Kai siapa?"

"Hanya Kai,"

"Baiklah hanya Kai, apa yang membuatmu hujan lebat seperti ini berada di luar? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ti-tidak punya," ragu lagi, suaranya menunjukkan keraguan dan sedikit rasa takut. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang bocah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di luar?"

"Ti-tidak tahu,"

"Lalu dimana kau akan tinggal setelah ini?"

"Tidak tahu, mu-mungkin kembali ke jalan lagi." Nadanya terdengar takut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tidak mungkin dengan segala keengganannya dia tega mengembalikan si bocah kejalanan lagi. Dan perbincangan mereka berlanjut, dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan singkat dari Kyungsoo. Ya meski tak banyak yang bisa diambil dari keterangan si bocah, karena sebagian besar jawaban adalah '_tidak tahu'_.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara, kau boleh tinggal disini,kalau kau mau," Kyungsoo memberi penawaran, kembali, mata tajam si bocah berbinar, namun sekarang si bocah menampilkan senyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, tuan.."

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo,"

"Kyungsoo— _hyung_?"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik,"

Dan berakhirlah hari-hari melelahkan seorang Do Kyungsoo, dengan seorang bocah yang dia temukan kelaparan dan basah di tengah jalan dan akan mengisi akhir pekannya, rencananya untuk bermalas-malasan ternyata tak pernah direstui.

* * *

_Bersambung_

_AN: Halo salam kenal sebeblumnya ini Fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Ehem! Jadi bagaimana menurut teman semua? Yah saya yakin, saya masih banyak kesalahan, jadi mohon koreksinya ya teman. Love you…_

_Smile with light Arumighty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bocah**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Kyungsoo menggeliat sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Matahari mulai menyusup melalui tirai tirai kamarnya yang belum terbuka. Dia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali, dan menguap lebar, dan akhirnya bangkit dari tidur paginya.

Dia lirik jam dindingnya, masih pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Dia merenggangkan otot otonya. Sembari menganggaruk tengkuknya, dia keluar kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang tersisa dan menggosok gigi, mungkin.

Sebelum dia menuju kamar mandi, dilihatnya, seorang bocah masih meringkuk, dengan selimut yang membungkus rapat tubuhnya. Ya bocah yang cukup keras kepala, yang menolak dengan tegas untuk tidur sekasur dengannya malam tadi, meminta satu bantal dan sebuah selimut sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan untuk tidur di sofa depan telivisi.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung ke kamar mandinya, dia menuju bocah laki-laki yang tertidur dengan wajah malaikatnya, di dengarnya dengkuran halus dari mulutnya. Ya setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu, si bocah tidur dengan nyenyak, meski hanya diatas sofa, mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena kalah debat dengan seorang bocah tadi malam.

Dan Kyungsoo yang masih dibalut celana selutut dan kaus itu masih setia memandangi wajah si bocah, memperhatikan garis wajah yang masih belia, kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap, garis rahangnya lumayan tegas untuk bocah seukurannya, dan kemudian, si bocah yang tertidur menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, mengubah posisinya membelakangi Kyungsoo, menghadap pada sandaran sofa, membuat Kyungsoo ingat tujuannya untuk menggosok gigi dan membersihkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih bersarang diwajahnya.

Selesai menggosok giginya, dan membersihkan wajahnya, dia berjalan keluar apartemennya menuju kotak surat, dan mengambil koran paginya.

Dia mebentangkan lebar koran paginya, melihat menu utama yang disajikan untuk hari ini, ya seperti biasa, masalah politik pelik dan ekonomi yang tak kunjung habis, kasus pembunuhan, pencurian dan semacamnya, yang memang selalu terjadi di kota-kota besar. Dan tentu saja berita orang hilang, di pojok kiri bawah halaman utama.

Tunggu, dia melihat lagi, foto yang tertera di halaman depan koran itu, dia familiar dengan wajah itu, ya wajah yang baru saja dia amati lekat-lekat pagi ini. Sempurna, matanya membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Setelah membalas sapaan, orang tua yang hidup di samping apartemennya, kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke ruamahnya, dia melempar surat kabar itu diatas meja, diliriknya si bocah masih setia meringkuk, dia masuk kemaranya, mencari ponselnya, dan mendial nomor yang tertera di sana.

Lama sebelum akhirnya suara penuh keengganan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ada apa Kyung?"

Sapa telepon di seberang, ada keraguan dalam diri Kyungsoo tiba tiba, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab telepon itu.

"Ha-hanya memastikanmu sudah bangun atau belum," Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum mendengar sumpah serapah lawan bicaranya, dan mematikan secara sepihak hubungan telepon itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, tidak menyangka ada keraguan. Bukankah diawal, dia sudah menolak keberadaan si bocah? Tapi mengapa sekarang dia ingin mempertahankannya padahal jalan keluarnya sudah di depan matanya?

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dia terlalu bosan dengan hidupnya yang terlampau baik-baik saja, jadi itu mungkin menjadi salah satu alasannya tetap mempertahankan bocah yang masih meringkuk imut di sofanya itu. Ya yang dia butuhkan hanyalah pewarna, sebuah warna yang menggores kanvas abu-abunya.

Dan dia berpikir si bocah yang mengaku bernama Kai ini bisa jadi pewarnanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru beranjak, setelah berdebat dengan opini-opininya pagi ini, dia menyisir jari surainya kebelakang, sebelum mendapati si bocah sudah bangun seraya mengerjap ngerjap imut, dan mengucek matanya dengan punggung tanganya, seperti apapun wajah seorang bocah, bukankah setiap perilaku yang dia lakukan memang selalu terlampau imut?

"Pagi," Kyungsoo menyapa, si bocah menoleh, kemudian menunduk hormat, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, dia mencuri-curi panadang kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum sebelum menuju kearah Kai yang sudah duduk di sofanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Kai yang masih mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Lebih nyaman dari pada kemarin." Ujarnya pelan, kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Seharusnya kau terima tawaranku untuk tidur di ranjang, itu mungkin lebih nyaman meski tidak luas, aku tidur dengan tenang." Ujar Kyungsoo, yang menunduk mengambil, surat kabar yang tadi dia lemparkan diatas meja depan sofa. Si bocah mengangkat wajahnya, matanya nenatap kearah Kyungsoo, yang mulai berjalan menjauh menuju dapur.

"A-ah ti-tidak, aku baik baik saja tidur di sofa, ini sudah sangat nyaman, ya sangat nyaman." Ujar Kai cepat, tatapannya masih mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju dapurnya yang tidak bersekat dari ruang televisinya, Kai memegang sandaran sofa dan mencondongkan kedepan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada sandaran sofa, untuk terus melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo di belakang.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas, bocah ini memang keras kepala. Dia mengambil persediaan sikat gigi di lemari dinding yang berada di sebelah kulkasnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, setidaknya, bersihkan dulu dirimu," Ujar Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap bocah yang masih berada di atas sofa, mengamati dari balik sandaran sofa, memainkan sikat gigi baru yang masih terbungkus plastik. Ya dia punya banyak sikat gigi, mengingat setiap tiga bulan sekali dia mengganti sikat gigi lamanya.

Kai mengangguk, kemudian mulai berdiri, dan menuju Kyungsoo di dapur, meraih sikat gigi yang diberikan Kyungsoo, dan berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? Seperti sereal? Atau susu? Atau roti?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebelum Kai berjinjit untuk membuka knop pintu kamar mandi. Kai menggeleng sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

Kembali, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang dia menuju sofa, melipat selimut yang digunakan Kai, dan duduk bersandar, seraya meraih remot yang tergeletak manis di meja depannya, menekan tombol on, dan menonton televisinya. Sayangnya perhatiannya tidak pada televisi, kembali perhatiannya teralih pada surat kabar halaman utama di pojok bawah sebelah kiri.

Dia menatap lekat-lekat foto yang tertera di kolom orang yang dicari, dilihatnya foto seorang bocah yang memakai pakaian jas hitam, dan menatap tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada senyum disana, di sana tertera identitas lengkap si bocah mulai dari ciri-ciri, nama, umur dan juga alamat lengkap, kontak person untuk orang yang barang siapa menemukan, dan nominal hadiah yang diberikan kepada siapapun yang menemukannya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kasar, bukannya dia tertarik dengan hadiahnya, dia masih belum bisa percaya, bahkan mustahil untuk dipercaya, dia begitu bodoh sampai melupakan ini, tentu saja, dia tahu siapa yang menghilang ini, salah satu penerus bisnis terbesar dan berpengaruh se-Korea Selatan, salah satu adi kuasa pemegang perekonomian negara. Keluarga absolute yang sudah turun temurun menjalankan bisnis luar biasa sampai berkembang sedimikian rupa, ya keluarga besar KIM.

Dan yang hilang adalah anak sulung pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan dan juga sebagai pemilik sah perusahaan itu. Kim JongIn. Siapa yang tidak mengenal bocah yang selalu mengisi setiap acara penting, dan wajahnya yang selalu menghiasi halaman utama semua surat kabar, karena kecerdasan yang dimiliki otaknya yang super sekali.

Dan bagaiman dia bisa melupakan wajah itu? Tapi bocah itu mengaku bernama Kai, Ya Kai, mungkin dia hanya orang yang mirip dengan si Kim JongIn ini? Tapi bagaimana bisa sama persis seperti ini? Jadi Kai ini berbohong padanya? Tapi mengapa? Dan jika dia tidak segera mengembalikan si bocah Kim ini, maka dia kan berada dalam masalah besar. Dadanya berdebar kencang, bukan debar menakutkan dan menyesakkan, melainkan sebuah debar yang menggebu-gebu menyenangkan, dia tidak sabar akan sesuatu, namun hatinya masih belum yakin. Kenapa ini, rasanya jantungnya bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. Bagaimana dia bisa sebahagia ini? Dia dalam masalah serius bukan?

"Hyung.."

Suara kecil itu mengintrupsi, Kai terlihat lebih segar dengan bulir air yang turun dari wajahnya yang kecil. Sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo melipat korannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nah Kai, aku harus kemini market sebentar untuk membuat sarapan untuk kita, bisa kau jaga rumah untukku?"

Kai mengangguk patuh, Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Kai, dia menuju kamarnya, untuk ganti baju, dan mengenakan Hoodienya, mengambil dompet dan ponselnya dan memasukkannyapada saku depan hoodienya.

"Aku berangkat," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hyung.."

Suara Kai menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Kai dengan payung bening di tangannya.

"Kakak di tivi bilang akan turun hujan sebentar lagi, lihat, mataharinya sudah tidak terlihat." Ujar Kai seraya menunjuk televisinya yang menyala, dan bergantian pada langit di luar jendelanya. Oh bodohnya dia, dia bisa saja mengulangi kebodohannya seperti kemarin. Padahal yang membangunkannya tadi, cahaya matahari bukan, cuaca memang mengerikan.

"Terima kasih," Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum pergi dan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari mini market, setelah keperluannya selesai, membeli persediannya selama seminggu kedepan. Dan yang, berterima kasihlah pada Kai, karena bisa saja dia terjebak hujan berjam-jam lagi, jikalau dia tidak menggunakan payung yang diberikannya tadi.

Dia berjalan pelan, tak terburu-buru seperti orang-orang disekitarnya, yang menyipratkan genangan air dari setiap langkahnya. Oke sekarang dia ingat, dia butuh bantuan seseorang.

Dia sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis yang sederhana, menawarkan sejuta kehangatan didalamnya, di pagarnya tertulis 'Keluarga Byun'. Kyungsoo menekan bel rumahnya, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya, seorang wanita paruh baya membukanya, kerutan diwajahnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketegasan garis cantiknya.

"A.. Kyungsoo-ya, lama tidak bertemu," Sapa wanita itu ramah, dan membiarkan isyarat Kyungsoo untuk masuk, dia menutup payungnya, dan menyandarkannya di dekat pintu masuk, dia lepas sepatu ketsnya, sebelum masuk rumah itu.

Pendengaran Kyungsoo disapa tawa membahana seorang bocah, dan langkah kak, seorang yang berlari di lantai atas. Wanita didepannya terkekeh.

"Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu, nah, kau ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun kan? Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilnya." Wanita itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi ruang tamu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia duduk dan mengamati sekelilingnya, ya tidak banyak yang berubah sejak dia terakhir kali kemari.

Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki dari tangga, sebelum seorang laki-laki manis seumurannya terlihat dia menggunakan pakaian santai, dan lihat di belakangnya, seorang bocah buru-buru melangkah dan melompat kearah punggung Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kedepan. Benar-benar bahaya, kalau saja mereka sampai terjatuh.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih mengingatku." Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumnya, sementara si bocah masih menempel di punggungnya, mengintip sedikit lewat bahu Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku melupakan seseorang yang selalu mengerjaiku saat SMA." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya, Bakhyun tertawa kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah kursi tamu, setelah memerintahkan si bocah untuk segera turun dari punggungnya, namun bukannya turun malah mengeratkan pegangannya dari leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk itu, dan si bocah tetap bertahan. Adik dan kakak memang sama saja. Bandel.

"Jadi? Dari mana kau?"

Baekhyun bertanya basa-basi, sebelum Wanita yang membuka pintu tadi, membawa nampan dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat. Kyungsoo membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Nah ibu? Punyaku?" Bocah yang masih menempel pada Baekhyun itu bertanya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa, melihat hanya dua cangkir yang di suguhkan.

"Eh kau mau juga? oh maaf Ibu tidak tahu, kalau mau ayo ikut ibu kedapur kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu manis." Ujar Wanita itu, sementara bocah yang masih setia merangkul Baekhyun itu matanya sepeprti mengatakan, kenapa-tidak-ibu-bawakan-saja-kesini.

"Ayo ikut ibu, Kakak ada tamu, oke?"

"Tidak mau bagaimana nanti kalau kakak dibawa pergi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku medengar pernyataan bocah itu, dia memang selalu menempel pada kakaknya, yang katanya perlu dilindunginya, oh yang benar saja, dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun, melindungi orang yang beda sebelas tahun darinya?

"Tenang saja Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak akan menculik kakakmu yang berharga ini, kau bisa percaya padaku." Mendengar kalimat itu Chanyeol –bocah yang menempel seperti cicak itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deret gigi yang setengahnya masih gigi susu, dan tidak ada tanda pergerakan dari bocah itu. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, adiknya yang satu itu memang selalu berlebihan jika ada temannya datang. Ibu Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah, sebelum tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nah nah, jadi dari mana kau, sehingga berpikiran untuk mampir?" tanyanya lagi,

Kyungsoo meneguk perlahan tehnya.

"Aku baru saja dari mini market, kau tahu, membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk seminggu kedepan." Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya, tanda mengerti.

"Jadi? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terlalu mengenal kawannya yang satu ini, datang kemari karena inisiatif dirinya sendiri, terlalu mencurigakan kalau hanya sekedar mampir dan berbincang.

"Kaku sekali," Kyungsoo menimpali, seraya meneguk tehnya lagi,

"Aku begini, karena yang didepanku adalah kau, Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin kau tidak punya modus datang kemari, aku terlalu mengenalmu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, temannya ini masih belum berubah. Oke mungkin waktunya juga tidak banyak, karena dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan bocah yang ada di rumahnya terlalu lama.

"Umm sekarang aku tinggal dengan seseorang," Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, tanda tanya muncul dari kepala Baekhyun, yang masih mencoba melepaskan tangan kecil Chanyeol. Dan sesekali mengucapkan 'duduklah sendiri' dan dibalas dengan mata yang di julingkan dan lidah yang terjulur.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, Kyungsoo nampak ragu memberi tahu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, bukan karena dia tidak percaya atau sesuatu, ya karena dia tidak ingin orang disekelilingnya terlibat, hanya itu.

"Dia seumuran dengan adikmu, ja-jadi, karena dia memutuskan menginap selama beberapa hari di tempatku, dan di-dia tidak membawa baju, jadi.."

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan intimidasi, Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kasar, oke dia memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Di-di-dia.."

"Apa?! Dia seumuran denganku? Benarkah? Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin bermain dengannya, boleh ya boleh ya." Ujar Chanyeol yang akhirnya melepas pelukannya dari kakaknya, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Kyungsoo.

"E-e-eh, tentu saja, aku akan ajak dia kemari kapan-kapan." Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan cepat, membuat mata Chanyeol semakin berbinar. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan, ini membuatnya merasa serba salah. Baekhyun mendengus, Baekhyun tahu, jika Kyungsoo sudah bicara diliputi keraguan seperti ini, artinya, Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan secara detail masalahnya. Sudah Baekhyun bilang bukan, dia terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Jadi butuh berapa potong?" Baekhyun akhirnya menyanggupi,

"Berikan saja semua hyung." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan enteng.

"Hoo lalu kau mau pakai apa hm?"

"Aku bisa memakai bajumu, kita akan berbagi baju, thehe."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sempurna, tidak menyangka adiknya akan tumbuh menajdi seorang maniak seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Hanya butuh beberapa, untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Kyungsoo menjawab akhirnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun, yang kemudian mengisyaratkan adik tercintanya untuk tidak mengikutinya dan menunggu bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Kyungsoo hyung, siapa nama anak yang tinggal bersamamu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dia bilang namanya Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia laki-laki."

"Kakakku cantik, tapi dia laki-laki."

"Dia akan marah mendengar kata-katamu Chanyeol." Dan berakhirlah dia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kadang konyol dari mulut seorang Chanyeol, sampai menunggu kakaknya yang manis selesai.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari tangga seraya menenteng kardus ukuran tanggung di tangannya, dia tersenyum seraya menyerahkan kardus itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau seperti menyumbangkan pakaian pada posko bencana alam." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menerima, Baekhyun tersenyum malaikat.

"Hyung kau serius memberikan semua pakaianku?" Chanyeol ikut berujar. Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan senyum malaikatnya, menatap kearah Chanyeol, seperti sensornya mengatakan dia berada dalam bahaya, Chanyeol berlari memeluk kaki Kyungsoo.

"Lihat Kyungsoo Hyung, dia terlihat mengerikan ketika tersenyum." Chanyeol berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa garing.

"Kuharap baju yang kau berikan ini tidak kebesaran, ya mengetahui tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pada adikmu ini." Ujar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menatap adiknya kembali, oh dia baru sadar jika adiknya ini memang sedikit lebih bongsor dari pada anak-anak seumurannya.

"A-ah kurasa tidak, lebih baik kebesaran dari pada kekecilan kan?" Ujar Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo izin untuk pamit, oke sekarang dia kerepotan membawa kantung belajaannya bersama kardus tanggung, dan juga payungnya, jangan lupa diluar masih hujan. Oh sekarang dia mengerti mengapa tadi Baekhyun tersenyum malaikat seperti itu, dasar iblis.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Kyungsoo-ya," Dan juga dia ingat kalimat terakhir itu terdengar seperti semacam ancaman untuk Kyungsoo meski diucapkan dengan nada yang manis khas Baekhyun.

Ah entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, dia malah datang ke Baekhyun dan meminjam pakaian, ini berarti dia telah membuat keputusan untuk masuk sumur yang sudah diracuni gas metana. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sepanjang perjalanan, otaknya mengatakan dirinya untuk segera menyerah dan menyerahkan bocah yang masih berada di kediamannya itu, tapi hati dan dadanya terus saja berdebar debar bahagia. Dia mulai ragu dengan semua langkah yang dia ambil sampai sekarang. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, menuruti logikanya? menuruti hatinya?

.

.

.

___Bersambung_

_._

_._

_balesan review buat yang gak log in_

_**Guest: ok this, the next..**_

_**kaisooshper: ma-maafkan saya, saya gak bermaksud menjelekkan kok, saya juga shipper mereka, *nangis* well ini udah update, ini murni dari kepala saya kok, apa masih sama seperti yang di maksud? di tunggu kritikannya..**_

_** : wah ikut seneng sayanya. ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana menurutmu? ditunggu reviewnya..**_

_A/N: terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview, dan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu semuanya, jadi bagaimana untuk chapter yang ini? mohon koreksi, kritik dan sarannya.._

_Smile with light Arumighty_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bocah**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang tertutup hoodie abu-abunya, pukul empat sore. Air bekas hujan menggenang di kanan kiri jalan utama. Kyungsoo berjalan hati-hati, mengantisipasi.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada tangga besi yang berderit menulikan telinga itu, mengetahui lift apartemennya belum selesai diperbaiki, dan pengurus apartemennya mulai kewalahan menanggapi keluhan dari beberapa orang sibuk yang malas berjalan naik turun tangga berderit itu. Alasannya membuang buang waktu.

Lelaki tua yang tinggal disebelah apartemen Kyungsoo menyapa menunjukan beberapa gigi yang sudah tanggal. Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas, menunduk hormat, dan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Selamat datang."

Suara itu menyambutnya, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Aku pulang."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kai. Bocah laki-laki itu mudah diajak bekerja sama. Dia anak yang cukup pendiam, dan sekarang si bocah mulai sedikit terbuka padanya. Lebih sering tertawa dari pada awal pertama Kyungsoo menemukannya. Mulai menceritakan hal-hal kecil yang dia temukan sepanjang harinya, ya meski itu hanya di sekitar apartemennya. Dan tidak Kyungsoo pungkiri, segala yang diceritakan Kai selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan melupakan setiap penat yang menderanya, ketika mendengar suara si kecil Kai yang mulai bersemangat menceritakan tentang lelaki besar yang punya perut buncit yang ruangannya berada tepat diatas lantai Kyungsoo. Menggerutu disepanjang langkahnya menuruni lantai berderit itu.

"Hari ini aku bertemu anak seumuran denganku."

Sepeprti saat ini, Kyungsoo duduk dengan buku lliteratur ditangannya dan dua buah gelas teh hangat. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang depan televisi Kyungsoo. Kai mengangkat kakinya, menyilakan kedua kakinya diatas sofa, tangan kecilnya meraih teh hangat itu sembari meniup niup kecil.

"Oh ya?"

Kai mengangguk sebelum menyesap tehnya, dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

"Dia bilang dia tinggal di kamar nomor 39,"

Kai melanjutkan, kemudian menatap kearah televisi yang menampilkan acara kartun penguin dan teman-temannya. 39 itu berjarak tiga ruangan dari apartemen ruangan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingat bahwa ada tetangganya yang punya bocah seumuran dengan Kai.

"Kau sudah pernah kesana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya, dia mengundangku main gamenya." Ujar Kai

"Namanya Sehun, dia bersekolah tiga blok dari sini, dia tinggal dengan orang yang punya lingkar hitam disekitar matanya."

Ujar Kai yang menunjuk bagian bawah matanya. Dan Kyungsoo kenal dengan orang yang punya lingkar hitam disekitar matanya ini, tentu saja. Ini termasuk kawannya di kampusnya, hanya berbeda fakultas.

"Kau tau_ hyung_?"

"Umm aku tidak tahu Sehun, tapi aku tahu orang yang kau maksud dengan lingkat mata itu."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ya dia temanku di kampus, dia memang terlihat menakutkan dengan lingkar matanya, tapi dia orang yang cukup penakut."

"Benarkah?" Kai bertanya setengah tidak percaya, dan menahan tawanya mengetahui fakta itu.

"Ya, dia takut hantu." Kai tertawa, dan menjatuhkan peunggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kupikir kau orang yang apatis _hyung_." Kata Kai disela-sela tawanya, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Kai sampai tergelak seperti itu.

"Apatis?" Kai mengangguk , dia sudah tenang dari tawanya. Kyungsoo tak heran mengapa Kai menggunakan kata apatis untuk memggambarkannya.

"Kau tahu apa itu apatis?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kau meremehkanku _hyung_, kau punya banyak buku."

"Tidak, tidak, hanya saja, itu bukan kata yang biasa anak seumuranmu gunakan, Jadi kau membacanya?"

"Penghilang bosan." Ujar Kai sebelum meraih gelasnya lagi, dan meneguknya. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tak mengherankan hal yang itu. Buku-buku yang dia punya di ruangan ini adalah buku-buku berat, secara konotasi maupun denotasinya. Tentu saja, jika memang Kai adalah Kim JongIn maka semua akan masuk akal.

Kyungsoo yakin Kim JongIn sudah sering membaca bacaan bacaan berat semacam buku sastra njelimet miliknya.

"Nah Kai, kau tak ingin bersekolah seperti Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dia bercanda, hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan itu, yang benar saja, uang tabungannya belum bisa untuk membiayai penuh sekolah seorang bocah.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah pandai." Oke, Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, ada rasa lega mendengarnya, ya sepintar apapun Kai tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah Kim Jongin, namun kadang sikap terlamapu percaya diri dari seorang Kim Jongin bisa keluar kapan saja.

.

.

.

Jongdae nampak berantakan hari ini. Namun tak mengurangi keramaian kantin kampus itu, Kyungsoo yang sudah nyaman menikmati makanannya, mulai terganggu dengan keadaan Jongdae yang uring-uringan.

"Kau tak akan percaya ini." Ujar Jongdae yang mulai menjatuhkan bokongnya pada kursi panjang didepan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa percaya." Timpal Kyungsoo kembali menikmati santapannya. Jongdae mendengus.

"Serius Soo_-ya_, Rumah kacau, maksudku rumah utama, maksudku keluargaku, maksudku keluarga utama arg!"

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan pengulangan kata Jaongdae, itu tidak efektif." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menggeser piringgnya yang sudah kosong. Jongdae memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan pelan-pelan, aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. Jongdae menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menumpukan sikunya pada meja didepannya, berbicara pelan, namun cukup didengar Kyungsoo, yang sedang meminum jus kotaknya.

"Kau tahukan sepupuku yang manis hilang, JongIn, kau tahu? Dia membuat mansion utama semakin ricuh, sudah hampir sebulan bocah itu belum ditemukan, kupikir sebentar lagi akan selesai, jadi aku santai-santai saja, tapi aku salah Soo, aku salah, dia benar-benar hilang, pihak keluarga juga sudah meminta bantuan polisi, dan beberapa agen rahasia, macam detektif bayaran, apatuh? namun sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar apapun, bibiku, ah maksudku ibu JongIn menangis berhari-hari, matanya sembab tiap hari, aku yang biasa keluar masuk mansion utama, jadi tidak tega melihat beliau yang biasanya nyentrik itu, aduh.. aduh.."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia meremas kotak jusnya yang hampir kosong, matanya masih menatap Jongdae yang bercerita dengan nada cepat didepannya, kepalanya berputar tiba-tiba, dia merasa pusing di ubun ubun. Oke Kyungsoo sudah tahu dari awal, dia tahu semuanya, namun dia tetap diam. Dia juga tahu dari awal bahwa Jongdae, sahabatnya ini adalah salah satu anggota keluarga absolute KIM.

Dia melakukan hal yang hanya untuk menyenangkan pribadinya, tanpa memikirkan orang yang menyayangi Jongin yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kai, bocah yang ungkapnya betah berada di ruangan sempit miliknya, padahal memiliki mansion yang luasnya beratus ratus kalilipat dari luas apartemennya.

Hatinya ngilu mendengar Jongdae mengatakan ibu Jongin menangis setiap hari, dia mulai membayangkan ibunya sendiri jika berada di posisi ibu Jongin. Dia egois, dia terlalu memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang menyayangi Jongin.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia berpikir, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa, di sisi lain dia sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Kai. Hatinya merasa tidak rela, menyerahkan Kai begitu saja pada keluarga Kai, dia tidak rela, dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan bocah yang selalu menyambutnya dirumah, dia masih ingin terus mendengar cerita apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kai, dia masih ingin melihat semua tingkah laku dari Kai. Dan dia tdak rela ketika harus menyerahkan apa yang mulai dia sayangi, dan parahnya dia tidak rela melihat Kai kembali kepada keluarganya sendiri.

"Soo_-ya_ kau medengarku?"

Tak menyadari Jongdae yang masih bercerita panjang lebar, berhenti, karena atensinya hanya menjadi tatapan kosong yang tak berarti, Jongdae menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya?"

"Aaah kau bilang akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Jongdae mendesah kecewa, dia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kearah lain. Kyungsoo menunduk, sekarang tatapannya beralih kearah kotak jusnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, kepalanya masih berpikir, dia masih menimbang-nimbang antara logikanya, atau perasaannya, dia bimbang akan segala keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

Di pihak ini Kyungsoo masih menginginkan keberadaan Kai, di pihak lain, dia mungkin saja dalam masalah besar, dengan tuduhan penculikan dan buruknya dia dipenjara, bagaimana kata orang tuanya di kampung halaman nantinya, dan di lain,lain pihak, ada ibu Jongin yang kata Jongdae terus terusan menangis. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan Jongdae yang didepannya terus terusan bergumam tak jelas.

"A-aku.. aku tahu dimana sepupumu Jongdae," Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya, ya dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tentu saja bimbang masih menguasainya, namun dia lebih mengedepannkan logikanya, ya dia telah mengambil keputusan.

"A-APA!?" Jongdae menggebrak meja didepannya, Kyungsoo masih menunduk tak berani menatap kilat menggebu di manik Jongdae, beberapa orang di tempat itu sesaat melihat kearah mereka berdua, namun segera teralih dengan perbincangan masing-masing.

"Aku tahu dimana sepupumu itu." Ujar Kyungsoo tegas, sekarang dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata sahabatnya ini, Jongdae mengubah sorot matanya menjadi terkejut bukan kepalang.

"A-apa maksudmu _Kyungsoo-ya_?"

"Ya Aku tahu dimana sepupumu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari mobil Jongdae, yang mengantarnya. Banyak pertanyaan dari Jongdae yang membuatnya sedikit mengarang bagaimana dia menemukan sepupu Jongdae yang manis itu.

Dia menghela nafas berat, sebelum dengan berat hati dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati tangga apartemennya.

"_Besok, minta suruhan keluargamu datang ke apartemenku, aku akan membujukkanya untuk ikut dengan mereka, dia sedikit ketakutan,"_

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya, sedikit banyak mengingat tentang percakapan yang rasanya bagai seabad saat dimobil Jongdae tadi.

Kyungsoo ragu mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri, dia mengusap tengkuknya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pelan, dan membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat datang, ah kau pulang cepat _hyung,"_

Suara itu menyambutnya, dan perasaannnya semakin tidak karuan, dia masih ingin terus suara itu menyambutnya disetiap dia membuka pintunya, tapi dia juga tidak boleh egois dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Jongin bukan miliknya, di luar sana ada yang lebih mengawatirkannya.

"Ya, temanku Jongdae mengantarkanku sampai depan,"

Kai terperanjat sebentar, dia mundur ketika mendengar kata Jongdae.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu dengan ekspresi Kai yang sedikit terkejut ketika menyebut nama Jongdae,

"A-apa dia temanmu?" Tanyanya, dia ragu, nadanya diliputi rasa gelisah, Kai gelisah.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, dia temanku, Kim Jongdae, apa aku belum pernah bercerita tentang Jongdae sebelumnya padamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya basa-basi, dia masih mengumpulkan mental hanya berbicara dengan seorang bocah, ya dia mengumpulkan mentalnya, dia terlalu takut, jika tiba-tiba Kai-nya lari setelah mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo memintanya kembali dari sandiwaranya sebagai Kai, memintanya untuk kembali menjadi Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo memosisikan diri duduk di sofa depan televisi, mengisyaratkan Kai untuk duduk dekat dengannya. Bocah itu menurut, dia naik kearah sofa, membuat kaki kecilnya menggantung disana. Kai menunduk dalam dalam, menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Kyungsoo sudah tahu semua dari awal, dan Kai masih menganggap Hyungnya ini tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ya kyungsoo terlalu cerdas hanya sekedar dikelabui seorang bocah.

"_Kai-ya_, kau senang tinggal disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, Kai hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, suaranya tertahan. Mental yang sedari tadi dikumpulkan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba runtuh, melihat anggukan Kai, dia tidak rela.

"Kau yakin senang tinggal ditempat kecil sepeprti ini?" Lagi Kyungsoo bertanya, meski suaranya memelan.

"Ya _hyung_, aku sangat senang tinggal bersamamu disini, aku senang sekali, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kai mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kearah Kyungsoo disampingnya, Kyungsoo tak bisa menatap manik bocah itu.

"Tidak Kai, ah bukan Jongin, kau harus pulang," Bocah itu membelalakkan matanya ketika nama Jongin keluar dari mulut hyungnya itu, Kyungsoo masih menoleh ke direksi lain selain mentap mata Kai, dia mengalihkan atensinya pada sesuatu asal bukan mata bocahnya itu.

"Tidak _hyung_, kau tahu? Tidak_ hyung_, aku tidak mau pulang, aku..aku— .." Kai turun dari duduknya, berdiri langsung dihadapan Kyungsoo yang mulai berani melihat kearah bocah yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan ketakutan, bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa keluar.

"Tidak Jongin, kau harus pulang, mereka mengawatirkanmu."Kyungsoo turun dari duduknya, bertumpu pada lututnya, menyamakan posisinya dengan bocah dihadapannya yang menahan tangis yang hampir pecah. Kyungsoo tidak tega melihatnya, dia mengusap pelan kedua pundak si bocah yang nafasnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? A-apa ini semua gara-gara Jongdae? Apa Jongdae memberitahumu?A-apa –.." Suara Kai mulai parau karena menahan tangis, Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, tangannya masih mengusap lembut kedua pundak kecil dihadapannya.

"Tidak Jongin, tidak, tapi kau memang harus pu—.."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku masih igin disini, aku masih ingin bersamamu _hyung_, aku menyukaimu _hyung_, aku masih ingin tinggal ditempatmu _hyung_, aku suka tinggal disini, aku, aku senang berbicara dengan kakek tua tetanggamu, aku masih ingin bermain dengan Sehun, aku masih ingin kau yang mengelus kepalaku _hyung_, aku..aku—.. _hyung_ jangan usir aku, jangan usir aku.." Tangis Kai mulai pecah, lengan kecilnya meraih leher Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat, membasahi pundak Kyungsoo dengan air matanya, dia terisak hebat.

Kyungsoo semakin panik, dia semakin merasa serba salah, dia mulai mengelus punggung kecil Kai, menepuk-nepuk pelan, menenangkan bocah yang terisak , hatinya tercekat ketika Kai mengatakan '_jangan usir aku'_ berkali-kali, hatinya remuk. Tentu saja bukan kemauannya meminta Kai untuk pulang, Kyungsoo menganggap melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kai-nya. Tidak Kai bukanlah miliknya, maka dia harus mengembalikannya, ya mengembalikannya.

"Tidak mau _hyung_, tidak mau, aku tidak akan nakal, aku akan jadi anak baik, jangan usir aku hyung, jangan kembalikan aku _hyung_, aku tidak mau.."

Kai masih terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia jujur akan perasaannya yang membuat perasaan kyungsoo semakin hancur mendengar pernyataan jujur bocah dihadapannya, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Kai harus pulang.

"Tapi keluargamu menghawatirkan—.."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau hyung aku tidak mau,"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menahan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ikut menangis, dan sisa hari itu Kyungsoo habiskan untuk menenangkan Kai yang terus-terusan terisak, sampai akhirnya jatuh terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Maafkan _hyung_ Kai."

.

.

.

_Bersambung _

_AN: Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? maaf atas keterlambatannya, kritik dan saran teman semua akan sangat membantu saya untuk jadi lebih baik dari ini_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bocah**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

"_Ini semua demi kebaikanmu nak, demi kebaikan keluarga,"_

"…"

"_Keras kepala! Bocah!"_

"…"

"_Dia masih kecil!"_

"…"

"_Bisakah kau menunggu? Tunggu sampai dia cukup dewasa,"_

"…"

"_Apa lagi yang ditunggu? Percuma saja mengurusinya. Bawa dia ke panti asuhan."_

"_Hentikan.."_

"_Bersabarlah, tunggu sampai dia cukup dewasa, aku yakin perusahaan utama akan jatuh ketanganmu lalu terserah padamu kau apakan bocah itu."_

"_Hentikan!"_

.

.

.

Kai terbangun, nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Kerah bajunya sudah basah karena keringatnya. Dia mimpi buruk.

Dia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia terisak. Hatinya ngilu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayanginya didunia ini. Sekalipun orang-orang yang mereka sebut keluarga. Dia sakit. Hidup ditengah-tengah mereka yang hanya berpura-pura ramah disekitarnya. Itu lebih sakit dari pada apapun.

Dia butuh kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa kepura-puraan yang selalu saja menyiksanya. Tidak ada ramah tamah penuh omong kosong. Tidak ada senyum dan tawa palsu yang nyatanya malah membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Dia benci hidupnya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk lari dan tersesat.

"Kai-_ah_,"

Kai mengalihkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya, menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan ketika dia sudah mulai mendapat rasa nyaman hidup, mengapa harus terenggut dengan cepat?

"Kai-_ah_? Kau menangis? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sering Kai mendengar semacam pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang mengaku keluarganya, namun itu berbeda. Dia mendengar ketulusan disetiap suku katanya. Dia nyaman. Maka dia bangkit menyadari dirinya tak akan lagi bisa mendengar kalimat penuh ketulusan seperti itu. Memeluknya erat, tidak membiarkan hal itu pergi meninggalkannya dan membuatnya menjadi si Jongin yang harus hidup sitengah-tengah omong kosong orang-orang gila dunia.

"_Hyung."_

Lirihnya disela isaknya, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerti, dia mengelus puncak kepala bocah yang memeluknya.

"ssstt jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja Kai-_ah_." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan, dia perlahan melepas pelukan dari lengan kecil itu, kemudian turun dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, menyamakan tinggi dengan si bocah yang masih terisak.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menghapus bulir air mata yang menjejak di pipi Kai, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, sekarang basuh mukamu, yang bersih, jangan sampek belekmu tertinggal, lalu gosok gigi, aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua." Kyungsoo terkikik, berhasil membuat seulas senyum malu terlukis diwajah imut Kai. Segera Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dan detik berikutnya, ketika punggung kecil Kai sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya penjang. Berat, berat bagi Kyungsoo. Dia masih ingin melihat senyum Kai. Dan selalu.

"_Maafkan hyung, Kai maaf."_

.

.

.

"Persiapkan dirimu Kai-ah, kita akan jalan jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Bukankah ini bukan akhir pekan? Bagaimana kuliahmu _hyung_?"

"Tidak, aku libur. Hari ini aku akan bersamamu,"

Ya benar dia libur. Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo meliburkan diri. Ini keinginannya, ini hari terakhirnya bersama Kai. Dan hari setelahnya, tidak akan ada sosok Kai. Yang ada hanya seorang bocah dingin Jongin. Dia tidak akan menemukan sosok Kai, yang selalu tersenyum, tertawa berlebihan atau mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Tidak akan pernah. Ya setidaknya Kyungsoo akan membuat kenangan baik, sebelum Kai-nya menghilang.

Kyungsoo baru saja memakaikan hoody warna biru gelap pada Kai, dan melangkah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Kai menggenggam erat jemarinya. Dia was-was, takur-takut kalau ternyata Kyungsoo membawanya menuju mansionnya.

Kyungsoo menyadari itu, kemudian mengacak surai Kai dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tenanglah, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

Kai mengangguk. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan _Hyung-nya_ itu, mereka bersenang senang. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat. Kai tidak lagi hanya berputar-putar disekitar apartemen Kyungsoo, dia berjalan bebas, menggenggam jari Kyungsoo yang tak pernah ada niatan dia melepasnya.

Kai menikmati kesenangannya ini, meski yang dikunjungi mereka hanyalah tempat-tempat sederhana, bukan tempat-tempat mewah seperti yang dia kunjungi saat dia menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dia lebih menikmati hidupnya sebagai Kai, dari pada sebagai seorang Kim Jongin.

Si kecil Kai tidak membutuhkan kemewahan, dia tidak membutuhkan kehormatan, dia hanya butuh ketulusan.

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan tertawa dan guyonan. Mereka melewati hari ini dengan baik. dan ketika senja hampir menjemput, mereka menunggu tenggelamnya matahari dengan duduk disalah satu bangku di taman bermain dekat apartemen.

Kyungsoo datang membawa dua _cone_ eskrim , dan memberikan satu pada Kai yang mengayun ayunkan kakinya. Kai terfokus pada anak-anak seumurannya yang sibuk dengan permainan sederhana yang ada. Kai ingin bergabung, namun dia masih ingin bersama dengan Hyungnya.

"Jika kau ingin bermain bersama mereka, bergabunglah. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Kyungsoo bilang, seraya menatap lembut kearah Kai. Kai menggeleng. Kemudian mulai merasakan eskrimnya.

"Aku ingin bersama _hyung_." Ujarnya, kemudian kembali menatap keraha anak-anak yang rebut di depannya.

Netra Kai menangkap sosok anak seumurannya, menggosok-gosokkan jari telunjukkan ke hidung. Menatap malas kearah dua anak lain yang berebut bola baseball. Dan Kai mengenal sosok itu.

"Sehun?"

Anak itu menoleh, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kai. Sehun tersenyum seraya menghampiri Kai. Dia berlari kecil, dan beberapa kali hampir terjungkal.

"Yo hitam."

"Hai pucat."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama, Kai meloncat dari bangkunya, sekedar untuk menepuk pundak Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pertemenan itu. Yeah mereka sudah saling mengejek, bukankah itu menunjukkan mereka cukup dekat.

Kyungsoo merasa sebagai orang jahat disini, dialah antagonisnya. Disaat Kai sudah mulai nyaman dengannya, disaat Kai sudah bisa mendapatkan teman, dan Disaat Kai mulai membuka diri untuk orang lain, dia memutuskan untuk memisahkan semuanya. Tapi ini bukan kemauannya. Bukan keinginannya, namun pikirannya mengatakan ini yang terbaik. Mengacuhkan hatinya yang berteriak _'kau jahat!'_ berkali-kali.

"Jadi ini _hyung-mu_ yang selalu kau ceritakan?"

Suara Sehun membuat Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya, Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak mirip," Sehun menggeleng-geleng imut. Kai memandang sebal.

"Kau juga tidak mirip dengan hyung yang tinggal dengamu itu."

"Tidak-tidak, dia bukan _hyungku_, dia vampir." Dan mereka tertawa lagi. yeah Kyungsoo ingat Tao /laki-laki yang tinggal dengan bocah bernama Sehun itu adalah laki-laki yang selalu berkerja keras, yah mengetahui dia berada di fakultas kedokteran, jadi tidak heran jika dia harus mati-matian mempertahankan beasiswanya, apalagi itu di kedokteran, yang terkenal mahal.

"Akan kuadukan kalian pada Tao nanti yah." Kyungsoo mencoba mengancam. Sehun membelalakkan matanya sebentar, kemudian menyipitkannya lagi, memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang terkekeh. Kai mengisyaratkan dengan tangan dan kepalanya yang digeleng-gelengkan, seperti mengatakan _"jangan hyung, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang tinggal dengan Sehun, dia terlihat sangar." _

"Jadi _hyung-nya_ Kai mengenal Tao-_ge_?" Nadanya terkesan meremehkan untuk anak sekecil Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Adukan saja, aku tidak takut." Sehun membalas dengan nada yang sangat malas.

"Tidak jadi, tidak ada untungnya juga untukku, anggap saja yang tadi sebagai rahasia." Kyungsoo berujar, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. Sehun membalasnya,

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." Mereka saling berbalas senyum. Mengabaikan Kai yang menatap bosan.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi _kau punya mata yang bulat yah." Sehun memberi komentar setelah melebas jabat tangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya begitulah," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Sementara Kai menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

"Dan itu yang membuatmu sangat manis jadi nan- "

"Tidak! Dia _hyungku!_" Kai berseru memotong perkataan Sehun. Dan Langsung berdiri ditengah-tengah Kyungsoo dan Sehun, sedangkah Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Well kita lihat, dewas nanti aku akan tinggi dan keren, aku yakin _hyung-mu_ in- "

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," Sehun berlari menghindari tinjuan Kai,

"Hei kembali, kau Pucat! Kembali!" Kai mengejar Sehun yang mengejeknya, menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan Kai terus berteriak _'kembali! Tarik ucapanmu, kau akan menyesaaal!' _dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, well apa yang telah diajarkan Tao pada anak sekecil Sehun sampai dia bisa bicara seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka pulang. Setelah berlarian dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo mengajak Kai untuk makan ramen di kedai sederhana, dan Kai memilih untuk tidur di punggung Kyungsoo setelahnya, ya dia lelah.

Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan derit yang keras dari tangga yang berkarat itu, tidk ingin membangunkan Kai yang tidur dengan damainya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo, setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, tiga orang menunggunya, semua berjas rapi.

"Halo," Salah satu menyapanya menampilkan senyum elegant, dan Kyungsoo mengetahui siapa itu, tentu saja. Kim Miseok berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua bodyguard berbadan kekar dibelakang Minseok sendiri.

Kyungsoo kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ermm Halo?"

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

_AN:*sujud* maaf kan hamba yang mulia reader atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini, yah biasalah lah, ujian pada numpuk dan kemarin saya baru selesai untuk ujian semesteran. Jadi maafkan hamba atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Semoga masih ada yang mengingat ini. Dan juga semoga ini tidak mengecewakan. Sekali lagi hamba mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Terakhir mind to review? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Bocah**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. Boyxboy.**

_**Happy reading**_

_Sebelumnya…_

"_Halo," Salah satu menyapanya menampilkan senyum elegant, dan Kyungsoo mengetahui siapa itu, tentu saja. Kim Minseok berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua bodyguard berbadan kekar dibelakang Minseok sendiri._

_Kyungsoo kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri._

"_Ermm Halo?"_

.

.

.

"Ermm Halo?" Canggung. Kyungsoo canggung bertemu laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Salah satu penegak perusahaan, salah satu anggota penting dalam keluarga absolute KIM. Minseok berdiri dihadapannya ditemani dua bodyguard sangar di belakangnya.

Minseok menyadari ada rasa takut, gugup, khawatir yang bercampur jadi satu dalam ekspresi pemuda dihadapnnya ini. Minseok memberikan senyum terbaikkanya.

"Boleh saya bicara?" Minseok bertanya, Kyungsoo ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang menyangga tubuh Kai di punggungnya.

Minseok mundur selangkah mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Agak kesulitan untuk memasukkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu itu. Kyungsoo berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kai.

Minseok berjalan dibelakangnya, sebelum mengisyaratkan kedua bodyguarnya untuk menunggu diluar. Laki-laki itu masuk dalam apartemen sederhana Kyungsoo. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Dan sesekali mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan tamu istimewa yang sebenarnya tak pernah dia harapkan kedatangannya, untuk duduk. Sementara dia meminta waktu sebentar untuk meletakkan Kai di kamarnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo kembali menemui tamunya, dia kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. lidahnya serasa kelu, melihat Minseok dengan segala wibawanya, matanya mengelilingi ruangan sempit miliknya.

"Kau cukup rapi untuk mahasiswa ukuranmu." Minseok berkomentar setelah Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan anggota Kim itu. Tentu diakhiri dengan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, sebelum tuan Kim dihadapannya ini mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Minseok." Ujarnya kemudian. Tidak perlu megenalkan diri sekalipun Kyungsoo tahu siapa orang dihadapnnya ini. Hei dia orang penting, siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan itu. Minseok masih tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Jongdae sudah menceritakan semuanya, kami sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap saudara kecil kami yang nakal itu."

"Sa-saya.." Kyungsoo tergagap, Minseok terkekeh pelan.

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Emm..jadi kurasa aku tak bisa berlama-lama, jadi aku langsung saja keintinya saja Kyungsoo-ssi, aku ingin menjemput Jongin." Ujarnya kalem

Kyungsoo diam, dia ingin bilang tidak. Tapi dia siapa, dia bukan siapa-siapa, dan dia tidak berhak atas apapun tentang Jongin. Dan sekalrang keluarganya menjemput bocah itu. Seharusnya dia bahagia, namun kenapa rongga dadanya serasa sesak. Dia sult bernafas.

"A-akan ku bangunkan." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah dia mengangguk singkat tadi.

"Ah tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia bangun. Biarkan dia seperti itu." Ujar Minseok seraya mengisyaratkan salah satu bodyguarnya untuk masuk. Kyungsoo menelan kasar ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia mulai bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti Minseok dan bodyguardnya, menuju dimana dia menidurkan sikecil Kai.

Kyungsoo berdiri diambang pintu, tak berani mendekat kearah Kai-nya, sementara dia ditemani Minseok dan bodyguarnya berjalan untuk menggendong Kai yang tertidur. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan jeritan hatinya untuk terus mengatakan tidak dan jangan. Namun dia tidak punya kuasa. Dia hanya mahasiswa dari desa, sedangkan yang ada dihadapannya adalah keluarga bangsawan. Bisa apa dia.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara ketika Bodyguard Kim mulai membawa Kai keluar apartemennya. Minseok yang sudah bersiap pergi, setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih, dia berdiri diambang pintu dan berbalik. Menatap dengan senyum yang menurut kyungsoo penuh dengan kepalsuan, tidak ada kesan tulus dari senyum yang seharusnya bisa meluluhkan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, aku ingin meminta tolong satu hal boleh?"

Itu terdengar seperti perintah dari pada sebuah permintaan, nada bicara yang seakan dibuat-buat itu membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja bertemu membuatnya sedikit muak. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Minseok memberikan sesuatu yang dibungkus rapi dengan sapu tangan putih dari katong jasnya. Meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak bertenaga.

"Kuharap kau melupakan semuanya." Ujarnya setelah melepas pegangannya dari tangan kyungsoo, kemudian pergi berlalu dari hadapannya.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, kepalanya juga ikut berdenyut sakit. Dan nyeri dihatinya semakin lama dia tahan semain menyakitkan untuknya. Tak lagi bisa menahan lagi nyeri hatinya perlahan pecah dan turun dari kedua mutiaranya. Dia menangis tanpa bisa memberhentikannya dan dia tidak pernah berniat. Dia menagis, namun diam.

Dia membiarkan air mata itu turun kala matanya semakin sulit menangkap wajah Kai yang tertidur dengan damai di bahu orang tak dikenal itu. Kadang dia mengutuk kebiasaan bocah itu jika sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo mengharapkan Kai bangun dan memberontak, berlari kearahnya dan menangis keras untuknya. Meminta anggota keluarnganya untuk tidak membawanya. Dan sebaginya.

Kyungsoo ingin memutar waktu, diaman dia pertama bertemu Kai dibawah derasnya hujan kala itu, mengacuhkan Kai saat itu, tanpa harus merasa sakit memikirkan Kai bukanlah bocah biasa, tanpa harus merasa tersiksa setiap memikirkan Kai dibawa jauh darinya, tanpa harus menderita menyadari dia bukan siapa-siap untuk Kai.

Ya dia tak harus, dan tidak seharusnya dia mengenal Kai, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya baik baik saja, dan kembali dia akan melewati rutinitasnya yang membosankan dan sibuk tanpa harus merasa sakit. Dia benci rasa sakit itu.

Kyungsoo mulai menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia tidak akan mendengar suara Kai menyambutnya. Dia tidak akan mendengar cerita dari Kai. Dia tidak akan memergoki Kai menari didalam kamar mandi. Dia tidak akan mendengar dengkuran halus dari bocah yang masih dengan keras kepalanya ngotot tetap tidur di sofanya. Dia tidak akan melihat ekspresi Kai yang ketahuan perutnya berbunyi malam-malam. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi. dia kehilangan Kai-nya.

Pelan dia membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Kim Minseok padanya diambang pintu tadi. Sesuatu tersimpan rapi didalam lipatan sapu tangan putih itu. Kyungsoo tahu. Keluarga Kim tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang mereka anggap menjatuhkan nama keluarga dibiarkan begitu saja. Mereka akan menghilangkannya, mereka akan menghapusnya kalau mereka mau. Apapapun itu.

Media tidak ada yang berani menyebar luaskan peranan lebih lanjut keluara besar Kim, sehingga membuat keluarga Kim benar-benar ditakuti. Tidak ada yang tahu. Masyarakat hanya tahu Kim punya peranan besar, namun semua serba rahasia. Mereka hanya tahu Kim adalah salah satu penggerak roda ekonomi di Korea Selatan. Tak ada yang berani menggulingkan mereka. Tak ada yang berani mejatuhkan mereka. Ya mereka terlalu absolute. Dan parahnya seorang Kyungsoo berurusan dengan keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam mengamati apa yang ada di telapak tangannya. Salah satu obat depresan. Obat yang membantumu untuk menghilangkan sebagian memorimu. Membuatmu melupakan apa yang paling terfokuskan oleh implus otakmu, yang paling membuatmu depresi, dan yang sebenarnya paling tak bisa kau lupakan.

Kyungsoo kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. tenggorokannya serasa kering seketika. Dia mengenali obat itu. Ayahnya pernah menggunakannya saat sang anak sulung keluarga Do, kakak kyungsoo meninggal. Dan benar bioteknologi sungguh menakjubkan.

Kyungsoo terbiasa memikirkan semua dari dua sisi. Sisi baiknya, Kyungsoo tak perlu merasa sakit, atau ngilu dihati kala mengingat hubungannya dengan Kai, dia tidak akan pernah mengingat si bocah kecil yang keras kepala itu. Dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah, dia juga tak perlu merasa terbebani. Ya semua hidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan sisi terburuknya, Keluarga Kim tak akan melepaskannya sebelum apa yang mereka mau atas dirinya tercapai dan yang terpenting mampukah dia melupakan semuanya, membiarkan dirinya melupakan semuanya? semua kenangan baik yang dia ciptakan dengan sikecil Kai. Mampukah dia melupakan senyum Kai? mampukah dia melupakan gelak tawa bocah itu? Mampukah dia melupakan segala hal menarik yang dilakukan anak itu? Dan untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo mendengarkan kata hatinya, melupakan logikanya. Ya sampai kapanpun hatinya akan menjawab tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk menggenggam kembali sapu tangan itu, meletakkannya di laci mejanya. Menyimpan semua kenangannya bersama Kai, namun tak pernah dia melupakannya. Dia kan menyimpan semua memori itu baik-baik. Ya menyimpannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi. Jongin megerjap ngerjapkan matanya, dia menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit terduduk. Dia menggaruk pelipisnya, sebbelum mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia tidak lagi bangun di sofa itu, dan Jongin benar-benar mengenal ruangan ini. Kamarnya.

Buru-buru dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, tergopoh-gopoh, tak lupa dia terus memanggil manggil Kyungsoo. Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan berlari turun melewati para pelayan mansionnya yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sikap tuan muda mereka.

"_Hyung!_ Kyungsoo Hyung!"

Jongin menggebu menuruni tangga rumahnya, menimbulkan bunyi bedebuk yang keras dari setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Dan disinilah, diruang tengan ini, ruang yang seharusnya menjadi ruang keluarga. Ruang yang seharusnya menabur kehangatan yang berlebihan, namun sekarang hanya menjadi ruang sama sekali tidak berfungsi, tak lebih hanya sebagi pelengkap.

Dan disinilah mereka, para petinggi Kim duduk di sofa besar itu, seraya menikmati minuman masing-masing. Kim Joonmyun menatap kearah Jongin yang nafasnya memburu, matanya yang berkilat tajam. Dan Joonmyun tentu saja dengan senyumnya dia menyambut bocah itu. Kim Minseok melepaskan atensinya pada Tab ditangan kanannya dan melihat kearah Jongin juga. sedangkan Kim Jongdae hanya duduk dan tetap memberi fokus penuh pada ponselnya.

"Brengsek!" Jongin mengumpat, membuat Jongdae melepas fokusnya dari ponslnya, membuat Minseok sedikit terjingkat dengan umpatan itu, dan membuat joonmyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Begitukah cara bicaramu pada orang yang lebih tua?" Joonmyun bertanya sembari meletakkan cangkirnya. Jongin masih menatap penuh emosi, kemudian pergi menuju pintu utama.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin_-ah_?" Minseok bertanya. Jongin tak menghiraukan, dia tetap melangkah lebar-lebar, selebar yang dia mampu.

"Jika kau ingin menemui Do Kyungsoo sebaiknya jangan, aku tidak yakin dia masih mengingatmu atau tidak." Ujar Minseok akhirnya sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada sandaran empuk sofa mewah itu. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap kearah Minseok.

"Dia tidak menginginkanmu Jongin-ah." Joonmyun menambahkan dan membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian bohong! Kalian pasti membawaku paksa kan?! Kalian tak hanya sekumpulan brengsek!"

"Hentikan Jongin!"

"Oh begitu? Ini pasti karena kau Jongdae ya pasti. Kau yang membawaku pergi dari Kyungsoo Hyung kan? ! Kau.."

"Cukup Jongin! Begitukah cara bicaramu pada orang yang lebih dewasa? Begitukah caramu bicara pada keluarga?"

"Keluarga? Yang benar saja! Kalian hanya memanfaatku, kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi?! Tidak setelah ayah meninggal, kalian semua semakin menggila, dan ibu oh lihat wanita itu terus terusan menangis didepan foto ayah dan juga foto ku, menganggapku mati juga, dia gila. dan kalian memanfaatkan situasi ini benar? Aku tahu semua pikiran picik dan munafik kalian! Jadi aku pergi,persetan dengan kalian semua! aku tidak peduli!"

Jongin berteriak, jarinya menunjuk kearah tiga orang dihadapannya. Dia marah, dia kesal, dan juga kecewa. Dan Jongin terlalu muda untuk mengenal segala emosi itu, kemarahan dan juga rasa kekecewaan berlebih.

"Jongin tenanglah, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik."

Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam, berdiri, mencoba meraih Jongin, namun Jongin segera menepis tangannya, dan membalikkan badan, segera beranjak menuju pintu utama. Pergi.

"Sudah kubilang Jongin-ah, Do Kyungsoo yang mengembalikanmu, dia yang memintanya, dia sudah tidak menginginkanmu. Jadi jika kau berpikiran seperti untuk kembali padanya, lebih baik urungkan niatmu atau kau yang akan merasakan sakit."

Joonmyun kembali membuka suara, dia mengambil lagi cangkirnya, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya, wajahnya tak henti-henti menampilkan ekspresi sempurna. Pengendalian emosi yang luar biasa.

"Tidak mungkin! Hyungku tidak mungkin seperti itu, dia tidak akan mengembalikanku! Kalian memaksanya! Ya memaksanya! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Aku harus bersamanya! Aku ingin bersamanya."

"Jongin kumohon, jangan paksakan dirimu." Jongdae kembali meraih Jongin, memegang pundak kecil bocah itu, membuat Jongin menghadap langsung kearahnya. Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mulutnya terus bergumam 'tidak ungkin, tidak mungkin' dan jongdae tidak tega. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dati mata yang berkaca-kaca dihadapannya.

Dan detik berikutnya Jongin menangis keras. Jongdae segera merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Mengelus punggung itu. Dia tahu posisi Jongin. Dia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Jongin. Dia mengerti. Seorang bocah yang dikorbankan karena keserakahan orang dewasa.

.

.

.

"_Maaf Kyungsoo."_

"_Tidak apa-apa Jongdae, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Maksudku, membawamu terlarut dalam masalah keluarga ini."_

"_Bukan Jongdae, ini salahku sendiri, ya kau tahu, seharusnya aku menceritakan lebih awal. Membawanya ke kantor polisi atau semacamnya, bukan malah menyimpannya seperti itu."_

"_Ini pasti akan menyulitkanmu. Mereka tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja."_

"_Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja, aku punya rencana sendiri jika memang yang terburuk terjadi. Percayalah. Semua akan berlalu. Ingat badai pasti berlalu."_

"_Ya, kemudian angin tornado yang datang."_

Jongdae kembali ingat percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo saat itu. Sehari setelah kejadian Jongin yang berteriak kurang ajar. Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Jongdae tidak menemukan perubahan yang berarti dari diri Kyungsoo. Jongdae terus mendesak Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan semua yang dikatakan Minseok padanya. Namun nyatanya jawaban Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memuaskannya. Jongdae tahu ada yang disembunyikan sahabatnya itu.

"_Aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkanmu, mereka sudah tahu Jongin ada di apartemenmu jadi.."_

"_Ya, ya aku tahu Jongdae-ssi. Itu lebih baik, demi kebaikan semuanya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Ya itu lebih baik dari pada aku diseret kemudian dihapuskan dari dunia ini. Lebih baik —ehm maksudku Jongin juga."_

Jongdae masih ingat senyum di wajah Kyungsoo. Jongdae tidak pernah bertemu orang lain selain Joonmyun yang memiliki pengendalian emosi tinggat tinggi sebelum menyadarai Kyungsoo juga punya kemampuan itu.

Jongdae butuh banyak waktu untuk menenangkan Jongin, menjanjikannya untuk bertemu dengan Hyungnya sekali lagi yang meski ditentang mentah-mentah oleh Minseok dan tatapan mengintimidasi ala Joonmyun. Dia berhasil meyakinkan bahwa Jongin akan tetap bersamanya sampai akhir dan tidak membuatnya kabur lagi.

"Benar-benar deh."

.

.

.

Minseok menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa diruang kerja Joonmyun, dia menunjukkan ekspresi lelah dan kesal yang bercampur aduk. Membuat Joonmyun menyangkat kepalanya dari berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi dia tekuni.

"Menyebalkan." Ujarnya seraya mengehela nafas panjang. Joonmyun hanya mengulum senyum.

"Hyung, kau hanya perlu menenagkan diri, kupikir meditasi akan baik untukmu."

"Tidak Suho-ya, aku benar-benar kesal pada bocah itu. Dia pikir kita peduli padanya? Terserah juga dia mau apa juga aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi aturan keluarga tetaplah aturan. Kita harus benar-benar menunggu bocah tengil itu cukup umur untuk menandatangani surat penyerahan perusahaan itu. Kita mempertahankannya hanya untuk itu. Dan dasarnya bocah. Menyebalkan."

Minseok bicara panjang lebar. Dan Joonmyun hanya menahan tawanya.

"jangan bilang kau tersulut hanya karena ucapan seorang bocah hyung." Joonmyun kembali menekuni berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Sementara Minseok hanya mendeath glare saudaranya itu.

"Jangan salah paham Suho-ya, dan hei bagaimana bis kau setenang itu menghadapi setan cilik itu? Bahkan setelah dia bicara kurang ajar pada kita semua." Minseok menjawab, kembali Joonmyun mengalihkan atensinya dari berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Ditatapnya mata saudaranya.

"Hanya kepala dingin yang bisa menghadapi keras kepalanya seorang Kim, ingat?"

"Kau juga Kim."

"Tapi aku Kim yang berbeda."

.

.

.

Jondae baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik. Jongin masih saja betah berdiam, dia tidak mengucakpakan sepatah katapun dalam perjalanan. Tatapannya terus dia pusatkan keluar jendela, menolak kontak mata sedikitpun dengan Jongdae yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Dan sekarang, buru-buru dia melepas sabuk pengaman yang melintangi tubhnya dan segar membuka pintu mobil itu. Jongdae mengehla nafas memaklumi. Dia mengerti. Maka dia hanya bisa diam juga, dia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun, tak juga bisa mengubah apapun. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat semuanya tambah buruk.

Jongdae tahu bagaimana posisi Jongin. Bagaimana perasaan Jongin. Bocah itu dipakasa untuk menelan kenyataan yang masih membuat orang dewasa sekalipun memilih menghindari. Jongin disini, sebagai korban akan keserakahan orang dewasa disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Jongdae mengisyaratakan yang kecil untuk mengikutinya, dan lagi Jongin hanya mengangguk, menghindari tatapannya bertemu dengan netra Jongdae. Dan disinilah mereka, dekat perpustakaan, melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan tumpukan buku tebal di tangan kirinya. Dia menghentikan langkah seketika, melihat Jongdae, sekaligus si bocah yang menatapnya memohon.

"_Hyung_!"

Jongin bertseru, berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedikit kerepotan dengan buku di tangannya. Jongin memeluk perutnya, membuat sedikit menganngkat tangannya, agar buku yang dibawanya tidak jatuh berserakan, tubuh sedikit oleng setelah ditbarak si kecil, namun kembali menguasai keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Jongin mulai terisak, bergumam sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas, membuat perut Kyungsoo geli. Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae yang tertinggal dibelakang Jongin. Meminta persetujuan. Jongdae menganggguk, memintanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu agar si bocah tenang.

"Kai-_ya_," Ujar Kyungsoo , menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Jongin. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, setelah meletakkan tumpukan bukunya ditanah. Jongin terisak, bahunya bergetar. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk bocah itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, mereka lebih membutuhkan.."

"Tidak mereka tidak membutuhkanku, mereka memanfaatkan keadaanku _hyung_,"

"Bahkan kau tak mau cerita sampai sekarang Kai_-ya_. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana harus membelamu. Kau lebih memilih menyimpan masalahmu sendirian."

Jongin diam, dia memang tidak menceritakan apapun tentang keadaan rumah pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo juga hanya diam, dia tidak ingin membuat Kai-nya terluka setiap kali membahas tentang keluarga yang seharusnya menyembuhkannya, bukan menyakitinya.

"Hyung apa benar kau mengembalikanku?" Tanya Kai akhirnya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, dan akhirnya menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Ya, mereka keluargamu."

Jongin kembali terisak, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia peluk leher Kyungsoo, menangis keras dipundak lelaki yang lebih tua. Dan kyungsoo hanya mengelus lembut punggung kecil itu.

"Tidak hyung, mereka bukan keluargaku, aku tak punya. Kau jahat hyung, kau tak seharusnya mengembalikanku hyung. Aku ingin bersamamu hyung. Kumohon hyung, jangan kembalikan aku. Bawa aku bersamamu."

"Mereka yang akan mengambilmu nantinya."

"Sembunyian aku kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengelus lembut punggung Jongin. Menyentuh kedua pundak Jongin dan membuat spasi atara dirinya dan si bocah. Dia menatap serius kerah dua bola mata yang masih berair, wajah bocah itu nampak kacau.

"Jongin yang aku tahu adalah seoang anak yang cerdas dan pemurung." Ujar Kyungsoo akhinya, membuat tatapan bingung pada kedua netra Jongin.

"Tapi Kai yang kukenal adalah anak yang menyenangkan dan kuat. Bahkan dia tidak demam saat aku pertama kali menemukannya dibawah guyuran hujan. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya, aku yakin dia bisa menghadapi masalahnya."

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo, seakan mencari apa yang dimaksud hyung dihadapannya ini.

"Pulanglah Kai, hadapilah masalahmu, Kai adalah orang yang kuat, janganlah lari. Aku, aku yakin kau bisa."

"Tapi sakit _Hyung_," Kyungsoo melepas peganganya pada pundak Jongin, tangannya terulur mengelus surainya.

"Kalau begitu jadikan rasa sakit itu pelajaranmu, ingatlah rasa sakit itu, dan kau akan punya pribadi yang kuat. Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan membuatmu semakin kuat. Dan rasa sakit itu yang akan melindungimu, kelak kau akan jadi laki-laki yang kuat, kau mengerti?"

Jongin menggeleng kuat, kemudian kembali memeluk hyungnya.

"Tidak _hyung_. Kumohon jangan kembalikan aku, sembunyikan aku jika mereka mencariku."

'_aku ingin Kai-ya, tapi tidak bisa.'_

"Aku tidak punya adik yang mudah putus asa dan lemah."

Kyungsoo berujar, Jongin tersentak dan melepas pelukannya, dilihatnya mata Kyungsoo, tak ada keragu-raguan dimata bulat hyungnya. Dan inilah yang terburuk, dia tidak pernah menginginkan dan tidak pernah berharap. Kyungsoo hyung-nya tdak menganggapnya.

Jongin tertunduk. Dan sekali lagi tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak yang mulai bergetar kembali itu.

"_Hyung_, jika aku kembali, boleh aku menemuimu?"

"Tidak boleh." _Atau mereka akan benar-benar membuatku menghapus semua memoriku tentangmu._

"Kenapa? Kau egois _hyung_, kau egois!"

Jongin mulai berteriak, beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati mereka sempat menoleh ke adegan drama tersebut. Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai atau Jongin adalah orang yang keras kepala, tinggal serumah meski hanya sebulan cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengenal bocah itu.

Dia tidak mengerti apalagi yang harus dia katakan untuk meyakinkan Kai. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Ya aku egois, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikanmu, kau beban Jongin. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang." Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Berusaha mati-matian untuk terlihat meyakinkan, sementara Jongin terus menghuaninya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kecewa yang bercampur jadi satu. Bocah itu terlalu mengenal banyak emosi yan seharusnya tidak dikenalinya untuk seumurannya.

Jongin mundur perlahan. Kyungsoo kembali mengambil tumpukan bukunya, menyunggingnya senyum terluka pada Jongdae dan meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri. Jongdae segera berlari kearah si bocah yang membatu. Mengusap pelan pundak kecil Jongin, dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo bertanya setelah bebrapa hari lalu kejadiannya dengan Jongin. Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia lelah.

"Tidak baik, juga tidak buruk. Anak itu jadi lebih pendiam, dan lebih menurut." Jawab Jongdae, seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, dia mendengus kesal.

"Bahkan mereka tak segan-segan mengintrogasiku untuk tahu informasimu Kyung," Kyungsoo tersenyum dia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah seperti yang dia duga, Kim tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, setelah mengetahui reaksi Jongin kemarin, Kyungsoo sedikit lega. Setidaknnya orang-orang dalam itu akan menyangka bahwa dia benar-benar lupa akan Jongin dan berhasil membuat Jongin kecewa bukan kepalang.

"Aku berterima kasih atas rencanamu ini Jongdae, setidaknnya aku tidak perlu mengorbankan apapun. Ya memang cukup sakit melihat wajah kecewanya Jongdae." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya meminum minumannya. Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap heran pada mahasiswa sastra dihadapannnya ini. Apa maksudnya tidak mengorbankan apapun.

"Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu Soo." Ujarnya. "Kyungsoo aku tanya, apa saja yang si bocah itu katakan padamu? Sampai sampai kau begitu enggan melepas bocah dingin yang sama sekali tidak manis itu." Lanjut Jongdae.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Dia tidak sedingin yang kau katakan Jongdae, dia anak yang baik, kalau kau tahu.".

"Dia memang berbeda jika denganmu Soo, setelah melihatmu dan dia melakukan drama klasik didepanku beberapa hari yang lalu, ya aku sedikit terkejut. Dia tak pernah menangis dengan menyedihkan sepeprti itu dihadapan kami."

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Well sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang membuat Jongin kabur dari rumahmu yang megah itu."

"Bukan rumahku, itu mansion, rumah utama."

"Ya itulah pokoknya, benar, setiap kali aku bertanya tentang bagaimana dia bisa berada di luar sana, dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah memasang ekspresi enggan dan benci di wajahnya, setelah itu aku merasa dia sedang tersakiti, maka dari itu aku tak berani menanyainya lebih."

Jongdae membuang muka, dan Kyungsoo tahu, sebagai seorang Kim ada suatu hal yang membuat para Kim ini bungkam bagaimana keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Jongdae berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya.

"Kadang menjadi salah satu dari kami sangatlah menyebalkan dan merepotkan Soo, kadang juga kau berharap untuk hidup di keluarga yang sederhana, apapun yang kau dengar di media hanya bagian-bagian menyenangkan menjadi seorang Kim. Namun dibalik itu menyembunyikan sejuta hal pahit juga. Kupikir alasan itulah yang membuat Jongin pergi, dia terlalu kecil utnuk terus dituntut soo,"

Jelas Jongdae akhirnya, dia tatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum melangkahkan akakinya untuk beranjak pergi.

"Jongdae-_ya_." Kyungsoo memanggil, sebelum Jongdae beranjak jauh. Dia ikut berdiri, menatap lurus kearah Jongdae.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin, jika kau bertemu dengannya. Katakan untuk tetap hidup dan semangat ya. Dan jangan coba-coba dia mencariku."

Ujarnya kemudian diakhiri dengan senyum terbaiknya. Jongdae mengangguk juga tersenyum membalas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk keapartemennya, dia tak lagi harus menggunakan tangga berkarat dan berderit itu. Lift-nya sudah mulai beroprasi lagi. Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Hanya hening yang menyambutnya. Tak ada lagi ucapan selamat datang dari Kai. Tak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memulai harinya lagi. Tugasnya sebagai editor surat kabar harian Seoul membuatnya menjadi sibuk. Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian dia yang berurusan dengan keluarga Kim. Seperti janjinya, dia tidak dan tak akan pernah melupakan bocah yang membuatnya merasa sangat kehilangan, membuatnya belajar untuk merelakan.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, dilihatnya Sehun yang menggendong tas ransel, dan tidak melupakan seragam SMA yang selalu jauh dari kata rapi.

"Halo Kyungsoo _hyung_."

"Hai Sehun, kuharap kau tidak membolos lagi."

"Karena kau yang minta aku tidak akan membolos," Ujarnya kemudian menyeringai nakal, kemudian melambai kerah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum memaklumi. Ya dia jadi ingat Jongin ketika melihat Sehun.

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya dan ketika dia berbalik lagi dan siap beranjak pergi dari apartemennya, seseorang berpakaian seragam berdiri dihadapannya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Seseorang dihadapannya, yang masih menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun itu tersenyum asimetris. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dari miliknya.

"Halo _hyung_, kau tak merindukanku?"

Dan Kyungsoo segera diterjang ribuan kerinduan yang membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

.

_Selesai_

_Balasan review:_

_RinOu: Iya ini sudah lanjut . makasih reviewnya_

_ceicoung : wahaa iya, kasihan ya. thanks ya reviewnya_

_A/N: saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada semua pembaca dan yang mereview tulisan saya ini. Saya benar-benar bereterima kasih. Dan maaf jika chapter kemarin sangat pendek dan juga karena apdatenya selalu molor. Akhir kata sampai jumpa dengan saya di tulisan saya yang lainnya._

_Arumighty _


End file.
